Software systems often have many applications and components running on the system. In some instances, the applications and components of the system may constantly generate events throughout the operation of the system. When an application or component generates an event, the application or component may send the event and data associated with the event to one or more interested applications and/or components. In some cases, the application or component sends different data associated with the event to different interested applications and/or components.
Conventional event notification and management services are mostly static configurations within a computer system and/or network. Publishers (publishing modules and/or components) are configured to publish events that arise in the computer system and subscribers (subscribing modules and/or components) are configured to listen for published events and to perform an action or series of actions in response to the published events.
Unfortunately, existing technologies make it difficult for users to visualize an event from end-to-end within a system because, among other things, complex event configurations are not easy to present in an understandable way. In addition, existing technologies do not provide a user interface that enables users/customers to model and customize event configurations within a system in a user-friendly manner.